X-Men Beginnings Episode 1
by Geekanator
Summary: The X-Men origin retold


X-Men Beginnings

Episode One

Script by Remy J. Stavros

Scene-1

(B-roll, old photographs and vids of Wright Bros. Bill Gates Ect. rolling while VO is rolling)

Prof. X VO: In the History of earth, there have been many that were categorized as extraordinary. From Einstein all the way to Gates, Extraordinary people are all around us changing the world. But, there is a select group of people who are extraordinary in different ways. Those people are "The X-Men".

(Title Sequence roles.)

Scene-2

(Next shot shows a car driving up a huge driveway. Fades to the girl at the door of X Mansion. the door slowly opens to show a boy with sunglasses on.)

Cyclops: Can I help you?

Jean Grey: Yes, (sniff) is Charles Xavier here?

(Prof. X Rolls to door)

Prof.X: I'll take it from here Scott, Hi there, what's your name?

Jean Grey: Grey, sir, Jean Grey. I need your help wi...

Prof.X: No need , I know exactly what you are here for.

Jean Grey: How?

Prof.X: Telekinesis, my dear. It is my mu...

Jean Grey: Mutant Power?

Prof.X: Very good. I see it is yours as well.

Jean Grey: Yes sir. I heard you know how to take away mutant power.

Prof.X: I'm sorry my dear, I do not know how to take them away. But I can help you control them.

Jean Grey: Do whatever you must. I just need some help.

(Cuts to a large living room.)

Prof.X: If you are going to be staying with us a while, I should probably introduce you to the other "X-Men".

Jean Grey: "X-Men"?

Prof.X: Yes, I call them that because of there eXtra power. First, we have Scott Summers or "Cyclops". He was my first student, his power is that he can shoot "Optic Blasts" from his eyes.

Cyclops: A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Grey.

Prof.X: Next we have Hank Mcoy, Codename: Beast. He is as strong as ten men combined. He is also our head scientist.

Jean Grey: Pleasure to meet you.

Hank: The pleasure is all mine .

Prof.X: And this here is Bobby Drake. He was my latest student before you arrived. He has the power to materialize ice from his hands.

Bobby: That's why they call me "Iceman"

Angel: Only you call yourself that.

(Hank and Cyclops snicker.)

Prof.X: And last we have Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third, Codenamed Angel.

Angel: Please, call me Warren, and don't let the wings alarm you.

Jean Grey: It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

Cyclops, Hank, Bobby, Angel:(Ad-Lib)Pleasure, Dido, etc.

Prof.X: Now then, would you boys mind giving a tour of the estate.

Bobby: Do we have to...

Cyclops: It would be our pleasure, RIGHT Bobby.

Bobby: Fine

(As the boys and Jean leave, Prof.X looks around him apprehensively.)

Prof.X: Hmmm

(Prof.X rolls away cautiously, cut to boys giving Jean the tour.)

Scene-3

Bobby: So this is that, and that is this...And the End. Thank you for taking the tour, now, bubye.

(Bobby starts to run away but is caught by Angel and is flown back to the rest of the group.

Angel: Oh no you don't.

Cyclops: We've gotta see Jean demonstrate her power.

Jean Grey: It's okay, you will learn soon enough.

Hank: Oh come on, it's a tradition that we have a demonstration of the newbies' powers!

Jean Grey: Okay, only if it's tradition.

(Jean puts her finger to her temple and concentrates, all of a sudden Hank starts to float.)

Hank: For the luvva Pete!

(Bobby starts to laugh hysterically)

(Jean puts Hank down.)

Hank: Eesh, who came up with that blasted tradition anyways.

Cyclops: Some guy who used to teach with the Professor.

Angel: Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he passed away. The Professor doesn't like to talk about him.

(An awkward silence fills the room.)

Scene-4

Cyclops: let's show where she will be staying.

(Cuts to a dark room. all of a sudden light is flicked on.)

Angel: So this is where you will be staying.

If you need anything, Scotty is right next door to you.

Cyclops: And my door is always open.

Bobby: Uh, mine is open to, just to let you know.

(Everyone looks at Booby with a strange face, surprised that he is being gentlemen like.)

Hank: OhhhKay...Sooooo what's your origin story?

Jean Grey: Excuse me?

Hank: You know, Iron Man's was he was captured by terrorists.

Bobby: Mine is I froze off a bullies arm and got arrested.

Cyclops: Mine is I fell out of a plane and lost all control of my optic blasts.

Jean Grey: Oh, well, um, mine is...

Scene-5

(Ext. old country home, two girls playing in the street. Car comes swerving around the corner. All goes black while audio of little girl screaming after a loud crash. Black fades to a girl in a hospital bed with another girl knocked out in bed beside her. See the shadow of doctor and woman behind door.)

Doctor: Both of the girls are suffering from near-fatal head injuries.

Mom: Well that's no surprise since... wait, did you say both girls?

Doctor: Why yes.

Mom: But, only one got hit by the car?!

(Both slowly turn heads to the room, the camera slowly zooms on the girl in the second bed. Suddenly, her eyes open. Things around her star to float.)

Scene-6

(All boys are on the verge of tears, except Bobby, who is already baling his eyes out.)

Bobby: I'm so sorry for your loss...

Cyclops: Dang it Hank, you HAD to learn her origin story!

Hank: If I had known about the emotional trauma...

Jean Grey: No, It's fine, I'm fine. You guys on the other hand...

Bobby: I'm fine, I'm not crying,(To Warren) YOU'RE CRYING!

Angel: No, no I am not.

Cyclops: We should (sniff), let ,(sniff) unpack.

(They all start to leave.)

Jean Grey: Oh, and Scott.

Cyclops: Yes ?

Jean Grey: Call me Jean.

Cyclops: Okay ... I mean Jean.

(Cyclops leaves. Hear the boys messing with Cyclops)

Scene-7

(Cut to a dark balcony. See the silhouette of a man. In front of the man is a man who goes by the name of Toad.)

Silhouette: So you know what needs to be done, ?

Toad: Fa sho, el Capitan.

Silhouette: And remember, I want Charles alive, you can kill the rest.

Toad: Ya got a weird fascination with that old dude, ya know that.

(Silhouetted man tries to strike Toad but, but Toad jumps off the balcony and latches on to the railing with his tongue.)

Silhouette: You surely are a disgusting creature.

Toad: Ank ou, ank ou arry utch.

Scene-8

(The Silhouetted man walks away. Cuts back to Cyclops in his quarters. He hears a crying noise. He realizes it's in Jean's room. He goes over to investigate.)

Cyclops: Jean, what's wrong?

Jean Grey: It's all my fault (sob), I couldn't save her.

Cyclops: Who? Your friend?

Jean Grey: Emma,(sob) I couldn't save her!

Cyclops (puts arm around Jean): I'm sure you did all that you could.

Jean Grey: You don't understand! You've never lost someone!

Cyclops: (Sigh) Alex, Christopher, and Katherine.

Jean Grey: Who?

Cyclops: My Brother, my Dad, and my Mom. They died when the plane crashed. I accidentally destroyed it when I fell out.

Jean Grey: I'm so sorry (sniff), I didn't know.

Cyclops: No one knows, only Professor X, and now you.

Jean Grey: Oh Scott (She hugs him full on)

Cyclops: You're not the only monster here.

Scene-9

(All of a sudden, an alarm is set off. Everyone runs down to the main floor to find Prof. X)

Jean Grey: What's going on?

Bobby: I wish I knew!

Cyclops: It's the intruder alarm. Someone is trying to break In!

(Toad jumps out and scares them)

Toad: What a clever little boy! The clever one always tastes better.

Cyclops: Eew, is that mucus all over your clothes?

Toad: It's actually a mixture of mucus and drool.

Angel: Your tongue is HUGE!

Toad: Okay, get your insults out now, kids these days, got N T!

Hank: Oh, I love that song!

Jean Grey: You guys are a bunch of IDIOTS! He threated to EAT you!

Angel: We're just killing time! He he, killing, ya know, cuz he wants to kill us.

Toad: hilarious, now, where is your professor?

Bobby: Down those stairs and to the right, you can't miss it.

Toad: Thank you, young man.

(Toad takes Bobby's directions.)

Jean Grey: Why did you do that! He now knows where Professor X is!

Cyclops: Bobby, I could kiss you!

Angel: Please don'y

Jean Grey: What?

Hank: He just gave him directions to the "Danger Room".

Jean Grey: What's the "Danger Room"?

Toad: SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Jean Grey: Never mind.

(Credits Roll)

After Credit Scene

(Prof.X rolls to a random wall, puts his hand to it. It starts to fade. He rolls into the wall room. Puts on a weird helmet.)

Prof.X: Where are you Eric.


End file.
